Time
by strawberrieschocolateandgames
Summary: AU: (LxOC) Time. Time is what I hate the most. It's so unforgiving. Proceeding only forward, never stopping. No matter how hard I tried, time wasn't slowing or picking up it's pace. It's the most precious thing in the world, yet many people take it for granted, even me.
1. Prologue, Rewritten

Time - Prologue (Rewritten)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters. I do however, own my OC. ;) *

 _Time. Time is what I hate the most. It's so unforgiving. Proceeding only forward, never stopping. No matter how hard I tried, time wasn't slowing or picking up its pace. It's the most precious thing in the world, yet many people take it for granted, even me._

 **Third POV**

The sky is grey and cloudy as if a storm was approaching. Although it was still midday, the sun was nowhere to be seen. People exit and enter buildings around them like it was routine, sometimes stopping to chat with one another or to simply sit and relax before they had to face whatever was to come.

On a bench, just outside of To-Oh University, sits a petite young girl with messy ginger hair. She was clearly not originally from Japan. In her hands she holds a book titled: The Philosophy of Time Travel, by Robert Collins. Alexandra always enjoyed these kinds of books. It was something that gave her hope that not everything is part of a one way ticket to the same trip, over and over again. She liked the idea that even time can't hold someone back from doing something that they desire.

The red head was interrupted from her thoughts when a young boy with golden brown hair and piercing caramel eyes stands in front of her. "Excuse me, Alexandra right?"

Alex looks up from her book at the superstar of To-Oh and rolls her eyes. "Is there something you want, Yagami? Also, no one calls me by my full name." _What does he want from me? Can't I just go one day without some brat bothering me?_ She thinks to herself.

"I just wanted to ask you about the book you're reading." Light slyly pulls a book out of the bag he is carrying and shows it to Alex.

The girl widens her eyes in surprise. _He has the same book?_ "What is someone like _YOU_ doing with that anyway?" She scrunches her nose and squints her green eyes at him.

Light laughs only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Who wouldn't be interested in something like this? With time travel, so many bad happenings can be prevented and removed from history all together. Not to mention the fact that we would be able to see the outcome to every situation possible."

The two talk for a few minutes about the concept of time travel for a few minutes before being interrupted. "LIGHT! Is that you? Are you still going to help me… study tonight?" A tall pale girl with big brown eyes and bouncy black hair runs over to Light and grabs his arm. She scoffs when she sees who he was talking to.

Light apologetically looks down at Alex. He gets up from the bench, still in the grasp of the other woman. "See you around, _Alexandra._ " He says to the redhead, knowing it would irritate her.

"No one calls me that!" She exclaims as he walks away with the big tall bimbo.

"Now you have someone that does!" He yells back without looking behind him, hiding the smirk on his face.

 **Alexandra's POV**

My apartment isn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it's a bit shabby on the outside. Rusted window panes, weed vines growing up the left side of the brick building and a run down wooden front porch. I don't mind though, looks aren't really that important to me anyway. Plus, I think it adds character and it's not like my 'family' back in England cares what shithole I live in. They're just glad I'm out of their house. I'm on my own here so I'd say that for a 17 year old girl living on my own in a country I wasn't even born in, I'm doing pretty well for myself.

I unlocked the worn down door to my apartment and walked inside. Not bothering to turn on any lights, I head straight to my bedroom, plop down on my word down mattress and turn on the television.

" **The same assailant who attacked six people at a busy shopping district in Shinjuku yesterday has struck again. Taking eight people hostage at this daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as forty-two year old, Kurou Otoharada, currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately."**

"What an ass." I say to myself outloud. _If he wants money, why doesn't he just get a damn job._ "Scum…" I mumble under my breath. I look away from the TV at the alarm clock on my end table. **20:23,** it reads. _Damn, it's not even that late. How the hell am I this tired?_

" **At the present time, that's all the police are telling us."** The man interrupts my tired thoughts.

" **You can't help but feel concerned for the safety of those hostages."** _The police will do their job. I'm more concerned about how annoying her voice is._

" **You're absolutely right! We'll continue to monitor the situation from here."** _Booooring._

Just as I was about to turn off my small box shaped TV, the reporter abruptly exclaimed, **"Wait! We're seeing something here! Looks like movement at the front entrance! The hostages are coming out, and they all look to be unharmed!"** _Damn criminal, I bet the police gave the shithead exactly what he wanted too._ **The special forces are taking action, they're moving in! We don't know if the suspect's been arrested… Huh? Yes? Okay! We now have confirmation! The suspect has been found DEAD inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"**

"Good riddance." I roll my eyes, turn off the television and snuggle up underneath the blankets.

 **Third POV**

The past couple days flew by for Alex. Between school, work, and house chores, time just flew by and this time she wasn't complaining. It was almost the weekend, which meant soon all she would be doing was relaxing at home with a good book. She was exhausted after working last night and she didn't have class until later in the afternoon. _I could totally go for some strawberry cheesecake right now._ She thinks to herself. It _is_ her favorite, after all.

Leaving her apartment, the red head quickly walks to the bakery not too far from her house. The sweets shop was a quaint little place, and in her opinion, they made the best strawberry cheesecake in all of Tokyo.

The bakery has purple pastel colored walls on the exterior with pink and yellow tulips in a small garden box just below both front windows. Flowers are her second favorite thing the world has to offer, the first being strawberry cheesecake. So fragile and delicate, yet so beautiful.

Alex counted the spare money in her wallet, 583 yen. Luck was obviously on her side, as she had just enough money to buy two pieces of her favorite cheesecake. She walked into the alluring bakery, taking in all of the sweet smells of pastries and candy.

"Good morning Alex!" A familiar voice said as she approached the counter. It was the grandson of the owner of the bakery, Haru.

"Oh, hi Haru. I'm in a rush, so just the usual." She wasn't really in a rush but she knew if she said she was, she'd get her order faster and the quicker she got her cheesecake, the better.

After getting her beloved treat, she said her goodbyes and headed home. On her way out of the bakery, she walked past a very formally dressed old man and a strange looking guy with raven black hair.

 **Third POV**

 **A few days later…**

The fog rolled in on the streets of Tokyo. It's a groggy Thursday morning and the student's attending To-Oh University were all on their way to the first class of the day. Alex was among a flock of student's dragging their feet one after the other toward the long day ahead of them. Following close behind her was none other than Light Yagami, a boy she wasn't too fond of.

"Hey, _Alexandra._ " Light called out to the green eyed girl in front of him.

Alex knew who is was right away. She looked behind her with a death glare, spots the To-Oh superstar and rolls her eyes. "I told you, stop calling me that, Yagami. What do you want? Be warned, I'm not a morning person."

Light catches up to her. She didn't sound to happy at the moment, and it was apparently it was because she's not a morning person. A group of students pass by them, bumping into Alex in the process. She scoffs.

Light clears his throat and begins to speak, "Hey, do you mind if I walk with you to To-Oh? I wanted to talk more about the book since we were interrupted the other day."

"No." Alex replies, and proceeds forward, quicker than usual. She didn't want anything to do with the Yagami prince this early in the morning. Besides, she wanted to stop at the Bakery and get her fix before she had to endure a whole day of classes.

"Hey, wait!" Light exclaims, hoping she would slow down, but his efforts didn't pay off. He follows behind her in casual silence in hopes that she would eventually turn around and say something to him.

A few minutes pass and Alex stops in front of her favorite bakery in all of Tokyo. She takes a deep breath in, loving every scent that the sweets shops emits. Before stepping in the store, she turns to Light who is still a few feet behind her. "This is my happy place, Yagami. I would prefer if you didn't follow me in here. Get lost." And with that she enters the bakery, noticing that Light didn't seem to mind that she didn't want him there.

 **Alex's POV**

"Good morning Alex!" Haru calls over to me, shakily. "Oh? Who's that with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Some lost mutt that followed me here." _What the hell does Yagami want from me. To talk about time travel? What would a criminal justice major get out of time travel anyway?_ "I'll have the usual Haru."

Haru took a deep breath. "Oh, I'm sorry Alex, but were going to be all out of strawberry cheesecake for... A while." Haru said to me with a frightful look in his eyes.

Light laughed a little.

"WHAT?! How hard is it to-" I was cut off by the sound of the bell that rings when someone opens the bakery door.

The formally dressed old man and strange looking black haired man I saw the other day enter the shop. " Do you have the order ready, sir?" The old man spoke up, realizing there was tension rising in the small shop.

"Uh… y-yes! Thirteen strawberry cheesecakes coming right up!" Haru replied to the older man, clearly fearing for his life as I was giving him my most intimidating death glare.

I watched as Haru bagged exactly thirteen precious strawberry cheesecakes and rang them up in the register. My mouth watered at just the sight of it.

Coming out of my strawberry cheesecake induced haze, I shot my glare at the older man behind me.

The old guy cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss." He walked to the counter and began to pay for the insane amount of cheesecake. _How dare he just waltz in here after me and claim ALL of the strawberry cheesecake in here as his!_

Not being able to stand the sight any longer, I spoke up. "Excuse me… but I'm pretty sure you'd get some kind of diabetes or something if you ate all of those." I said to the strange pair of men.

The eccentric looking raven haired man replied, "Not me. I many more sweets than you can even imagine on a daily basis, and I'm perfectly healthy." He said matter of factly.

Now I was angry. _This insomniac looking asshole is really trying to be sarcastic when I'm having a crisis? Prick._ "I'll have you know-"

"It is very important that I have all of the cheesecake in this shop." He cut me off. "Besides, you look like you've had enough cheesecake already, maybe this will do you some good." The raven took one of the precious cakes out of the bag and opened the packaging before digging his slim fingers into it and putting a piece into his mouth right in front of my cheesecake deprived eyes.

 _Are you kidding me? Now he's just TRYING to be an ass!_ He and the elder man began walking toward the exit. _No way I'm letting you get away with MY cheesecake!_ "EXCUSE ME you incoherent creep!" I quickly grabbed him by his arm and he turned around.

"One point four percent. It would be in your best interest if you let my arm go. I can be _very_ unforgiving." The awkwardly strange man said while looking at my hand gripping his forearm.

Upon further inspection of the man, I noticed that his eyes are barely visible under that heap of messy black hair he has going on. He looks a lot more pale up close and I could see his dark circles more clearly now. He wore a long sleeve, white, baggy as hell T-shirt along with blue baggy jeans. His shoes were white, although they look a bit old and dirty. He was dressed completely opposite to the old man he came in the bakery with.

"Look freak, I don't care how black you hair is or how baggy your clothes are, all I wanted was a slice of strawberry cheesecake before I had to go to class and I can't even do that because YOU ordered them ALL." I said with anger in my voice, stomping my food like a child. I didn't care, I was stubborn as hell and cranky already because of the Yagami boy and I'll be damned if some hunchback of Notre Dame jerk was gonna run off with my prized possession.

The old man spoke up. "Sir, perhaps we should let her have one of the cheesecakes? Surely you have more than enough." He looked concerned.

The black haired creep stuck the tip of his thumb in his mouth. He raised the cheesecake so that it was just below eye level. He looked at me and smirked, "Want some?"

"Actually, yes I do." I said in a quite rude tone. But hey, I'm irritated and I JUST want my cheesecake.

"Too bad." The raven said, turning around to continue on his way out the door.

My face was red with anger now. _Who the hell does that?! That's like torture! It should be a crime!_ "Hey!" I yelled after him, but he didn't even acknowledge me. " You bastard!" I yelled once more, still getting no response. "I'll just tell Kira about you, you thief!" Light mumbled something under his breath about how Kira would care about someone 'stealing' someones else's cheesecake but i ignored his comment.

Much to my shock, the strange man turned around and said, "Three point seven percent… this could be easier than I thought," under his breath, but it was still audible. He spoke directly to me this time, "Perhaps if you had ordered the cheesecake ahead of time, one of these might be yours and you would have been able to enjoy the best strawberry cheesecake in all of Tokyo. That's too bad."

As the limo pulled away, I stood there frustrated and watched as that damn jerk got away with my favorite thing in the world.

"Calm down." Light had the audacity to say to me.

I knocked his books out of his hands and stormed off.

 **A/N: Yes! After almost a year and a half i am BACK and at full force baby! I decided to revise the first two chapters into something hopefully a bit easier to read and fixed a few grammatical errors. I also merged the "Prologue and Chapter 1 together because I thought it was unnecessary for them to be separate. Let me know what you think! Much love xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Stupid Study Partner(1)

**Chapter 3 - Stupid Study Partner**

 **Third POV**

 _*The next day*_

Alex and Light Yagami are seated in history class, both with their chin resting on their hand, elbow on desk. However, with his other hand Yagami seems to be scribbling something on a small space of a notebook, not paying any attention to what Mrs. Kotora is saying. Why should he? He's the smartest one in the room so it's not like he's missing much by completely ignoring the lecture.

The rest of the student's are either slouched in their seats, falling asleep or staring at the teacher with a blank expression.

Alex looks over at the clock, which just so happens to be in Light's general direction. She scoffs when she sees the Yagami boy wrapped up in his own world like he has better things to do than pay attention to a history lesson about how some great general took over a few territories in ancient Japan.

"Alex, eye's on me please, class isn't over yet." The teacher scolds Alex.

 _Are you serious?_ Alex thought to herself. _Everyone else in this class is practically drooling and snoring and I'm the one to get caught for turning my head for a few seconds?_ She curses the teacher in her mind.

Light stops scribbling things in his notebook and looks over at Alex, smirking

Mrs. Kotora begins to bear bad news to everyone. "Alright class, this weekend you all will have a project to complete for this lesson." She finishes explaining what the project is going to be about and all of the boring details that the students didn't want to hear. She then walks over to her desk and starts searching for something in one of the drawers.

Alex and the rest of the students were eager to get out of that classroom and go home. It was the last class of the day and everyone was ready for the weekend. "Ah! Here it is." Mrs. Kotora exclaims. "The project will be done with a partner," all of the students look around the room, exchanging glances with each other excitedly, "the pairs will be chosen by me." Everyone in the room, except Light Yagami and Mrs. Kotora groans. Light didn't care who his partner was, chances are he would tell them that he will do all of the work and for them to just stay out of his way because he doesn't want them messing up his grade.

Mrs. Kotora begins telling everyone who their partners are, "... Felix and Akane, Hide and Aika, Yagami and Alexandra."

"Wait! Mrs. Kotora, can't I just - " Alex beings before being abruptly cut off by her superior.

"No objections and no exceptions young lady. Besides, it will do you some good to have him as a study partner." The teacher states objectively.

 _That comment was so unnecessary._ Alex sighs and wonders why she is being punished. First the cheesecake and now she has to be partnered up with that annoying dork?

The bell signals the end of the school day and everyone packs up their belongings and rushes out of the door. Before Alex is able to leave, however, the Yagami boy rushes over to her. "Alex wait up a second."

Alex glares at the tall carmel eyed man. "Look dork, I already know what you're going to say, you don't want me mucking up your grade so you'll just do the project alone and I'll put my name on it. I'm totally okay with that, I don't want to have to be around you all weekend anyway." She rushes those words out before Yagami has a chance to speak. Alex starts toward the door once again.

"Wait!" Light exclaims as he reaches out and grabs her forearm, stopping her from getting any further away. Alex turns and looks at him, allowing him to say something. "Actually, I was going to say that we should start working on the project tonight. It's due Monday and if we start it early we should have it done by tomorrow night. I figured we can work on it at my place tonight and tomorrow afternoon we can go to your place"

Alex look at Light in shock. _He's so annoying._ "Alright fine, but you owe me cheesecake and it better be good."

Light laughs quietly and the pair begin walking out of To-Oh University together in awkward silence to the Yagami Residence.

*30 Minutes Later*

Light and his study partner finally arrived at the Yagami house. Light opened the front door hoping that no one would see him come in. To his dismay, Sachiko was waiting patiently for her beloved son to get home. She came over to greet him, "Welcome home, Light." She smiled softly. "Oh? I didn't know you were bringing company." Sachiko looked at Alex with the same smile she gave her son, "Nice to meet you, I'm Light's mother."

Alex bowed with respect at the older lady and introduced herself. "I'm Alex. I hope I'm not intruding."

Seconds after everyone got done exchanging pleasantries, loud clanky feet came running down the stairs. "LIIIIIIIIGHT! Is that you?" Sayu yelled as she continued booming down the steps, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Alex thought Lights sister was like a dog when their owner finally came home after being gone all day.

After being mauled by Sayu, Light and Alex made their way upstairs to his bedroom. "Here." Light opens his door and sets his things down by his bed.

Alex looks around the room for somewhere to sit that isn't the preppy boy's bed. She plops down on his desk chair. "I'll be right back." Light tells the girl. She gives him a thumbs up and starts snooping through his computer.

Alex opens the web browser. _What the hell._ Light's home page is a website strictly dedicated to Kira and Kira's 'beliefs'. _At least I'm not the only one who supports him._ She opens another tab on the browser and begins searching for things related to their project.

Light walks back in the room with a tray filled with Japanese cakes and tea. He sets it on his bed and looks over at Alex. "What are you doing on my computer?"

"Snooping." She states.

"Don't you know it's rude to go through other people's things." He said, slightly offended that she would be snooping on his computer in the first place.

"Don't you know that you can't take a joke, _Kira."_ She looks at him with bold eyes.

"Huh?" Light questions. "What are you talking about? I'm not Kira." Light says nervously.

"Exactly my point, bird brain. Anyway, relax, I'm just trying to find stuff we can use for the project."

"It isn't good to be looking for those kind of things online, you know. That's why we have our history books with us." Light looks down at Alex's clearly empty messenger bag. "Well, I do anyway."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't you know that you shouldn't OPENLY admit that you support Kira? People might realize you're not the super smart and nice playboy that they think you are." She clicks on the tab that has the Kira website opened.

Light looks at her in disbelief. "I never admitted it openly. Besides, it common knowledge that people hide beliefs like Kira's when they're in the public eye. I bet if there was an anonymous poll to see who supports Kira and who doesn't, the majority of the percentage would say 'I support Kira.'" Light said with satisfaction in his voice.

 _Dork_. "Whatever." Alex shrugged Yagami's 'I'm always right' ego off.

Yagami and Alex work on their project for the next hour and a half until they were interrupted by Sachiko calling them down for dinner. The pair go downstairs and sit at the table with Sachiko and Sayu.

"Is daddy working late again?" Sayu asks her mother with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm afraid so Sayu, this whole Kira thing is really making him busy with work." Sachiko tried to smile at her daughter. She looks over at Light and Alex, "So, how did your studies go?"

"Fine. We're not quite finished with the project yet, but it's getting late and Alex still has to catch the train home." Light tell his mother.

Sayu giggles. "Is she your _girlfriend_?"

Alex scoffs. "He wishes!"

"I do no- ! " Light was interrupted by the sound of all three girls laughing at him. Not realizing that his face was beat red from blushing.

After everyone gets done eating, Sachiko clears the table and begins washing the dishes. "Light dear, you should walk your friend to the station at least."

"Oh no, that's alright Mrs. Yagami, I'll be fine on my own." Alex smiles at the older woman, thanking her for her kindness.

"I insist." Sachiko says in a stern yet somehow soft tone.

"It's fine, it's the least I can do. I did make you come all the way here after all." Light politely says to Alex.

The two walk out the front door and toward the train station. " _Wow_ Light, never thought you would ever be so polite." Alex scoffs.

"You may not know this, but I'm actually not that bad of a guy. Just don't get on my bad side." Light said with a slight laugh.

"Bad side? I didn't even know there was a _GOOD_ side."

The two continue on walking for a few more blocks until they arrive at the train station.

Alex looks at Light with tired eyes. "Well, this is my stop. See ya, freak." She begins walking away toward the train to get on.

"Wait!" Light exclaims for what felt like the millionth time today. _She really has a rude habit of just walking away from people before they can say anything._

Alex stops and looks at Light slightly annoyed that he's delaying her any further. _I just want to go home, open my fridge and cry because I don't have any cheesecake._ "Now what?"

"I just wanted to say that I had fun today." Light looks at her with a gleam in his eye as shecocks an eyebrow at him. "Well, you're stuck with me for another day so don't think you're in the clear yet. It _IS_ your project too, you know."

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." Alex says sarcastically.

Light seemed hurt by what she said. "Come on, I can't be _that_ bad to be around? I mean you're like the first person that has ever been miserable when they're around me." He looked down at his feet.

"You really can't take a joke can you? Are you _that_ dull? Besides, not everyone is always going to like you, pretty boy."

"I find that very hard to believe." Light says with confidence.

"We shall see." Alex says back and hops in the train, leaving Light standing there alone.

The doors close and the train finally takes off. Light watches it leaves and then starts back to his house.


End file.
